


pansit and plants

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Traditional Filipino Courting™
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manloloko ba o talagang seryoso ang manliligaw na namimigay ng cactus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pansit and plants

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here.](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/130609521803/happy-birthday-po-pa-pansit-naman-po-dyan-hehehe)

Napatulala si Mabini sa malaking bilao ng pansit na iniwanan sa lamesa niya.

“A… ano ito?” Tanong niya sa katabi niya sa staff room, isang Araling Panlipunan na guro rin, na si Paco.

“May nagpaiwan diyan para sa iyo,” Sagot niya, at sabay siyang uminom ng kape, pero nakita pa rin ni Mabini ang tinangka niyang itago na ngiti.

“Si Aguinaldo ba nanaman ito.” Hindi na tanong ang tono niya, at sa wakas bahagyang natawa si Paco.

“Kasi naman, sagutin mo na. Ang tagal ka na niya nililigawan.”

“Ligaw? Sa pagkakaalam ko, pangutya ito sa lumpong laging gumagamit ng elevator.”

“Ay sus, Alam mo namang gentleman siya.”

“Anong gentleman? At least man lang ang gentleman hindi nag-iiwan ng bilao ng pansit sa mesa ng kaniyang nililigawan!”

“E di ano?”

“Ewan ko, bulaklak? Halaman?”

“Parang ganito?”

Halos mapatalon si Mabini mula sa kaniyang wheelchair sa gulat, at tumalikod siya. Nakita niya si Aguinaldo, nakangiting malaki, at sa kaniyang mga kamay—isang maliit na paso na may lamang cactus na namumulaklak.

“Anong sabi mo rito? Halaman na  _may_  buklak.”


End file.
